


I Know How The River Feels

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post s2p2, Sappy, Songfic, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim admits his feelings and fears after nearly losing Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up after the events of S2p2. My version of what might have been. The song "I know how the river feels" by Diamond Rio was used without permission but much respect. Originally betaed by Diana. Originally posted in 1999, left unaltered.

The jungle bristled with activity. Alex Barnes was carried away on a stretcher, lost inside her head. She was paying the price for seeking the Eye of God. Whatever it was that she saw had been too much for her senses to handle. There was no way to know if she would ever recover.

Captain Simon Banks watched over the proceedings with care. He made all the arrangements and dealt with the local police. He was in charge, but he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do for his closest friends. They were dealing with everything Alex had done to them, and no one could help. Jim and Blair would have to handle this one on their own.

Inspector Megan Conner was lost in thought. This trip's meaning had changed since arrival. She had come because she wouldn't let Blair come by himself, and because she hated to leave a situation unfinished. Alex had escaped from her, and she wanted to see things through to the end. Along the way she had learned that Jim and Alex were Sentinels. It was incredible. It was a secret that she would carry to her grave. Jim meant a lot to her, as well as Blair, and there was no need for their secret to be revealed.

Anthropologist Blair Sandburg stood behind his best friend. At least he hoped Jim was his best friend. They hadn't had the chance to really talk about what had happened in Cascade, and everything that had happened here in Sierra Verde was still new and confused in his mind. It didn't help that Jim wasn't talking. In fact, Jim wasn't doing much but sitting with his back turned to Blair. He worried for a moment that Jim was in a zone out, but his fears were pushed aside when he saw Jim run his hand across his eyes.

Detective Jim Ellison was tired. The last few days had been an emotional roller coaster. It had starting with his dream of killing the wolf who had morphed into Blair and hadn't ended until an hour ago when Alex had collapsed. No, it wasn't over yet. He still had so much to tell Blair, if only he could find the words. He knew Blair was standing behind him, and that was a comfort. Blair was unwavering in his support, always giving, and yet he asked for so little. He heard Blair turn to go.

"Don't leave, Chief," he whispered.

Even though Blair didn't have Sentinel hearing, he heard the soft words. They meant more to him than he could say. He stepped closer to the older man and put his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, man. I'm here."

It was enough for now. They could deal with everything else later.

The trip back to the hotel was long and quiet, each person absorbed in his own thoughts. By silent agreement, Megan moved her belongings into Simon's room, knowing that Jim and Blair needed to be alone. She squeezed Blair's shoulder on the way out the door and then was gone.

Jim disappeared into the bathroom, and a moment later Blair heard the shower. Blair took off his jacket and lay down on the bed. He didn't realize how tired he was, and fell asleep in minutes.

Jim let the warm water run over his body, soothing his aches and pains. He ached in places that the water couldn't reach, and knew that only confessing his feelings to Blair would relieve the pain. He finished up quickly, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out into the bedroom and was mesmerized by the sight that greeted him.

Blair was asleep, his hair framing his face, making him look younger and more vulnerable than he was. Jim's heart ached inside his chest. He longed to curl up next to the younger man and kiss him awake, but he knew Blair needed his sleep. Instead, Jim pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and stepped out onto the balcony.

Blair woke sometime later twisted in his clothes and the bed covers. No longer hearing the shower, he looked at his watch and noticed that several hours had passed. He sat up and looked around for Jim. Noticing the balcony door was open, he stuck his head out and saw Jim sitting in the shadows. Not wanting to disturb him, Blair moved to retreat, but stopped when he heard Jim's voice.

"Please stay, Blair."

Hearing his name on Jim's lips made Blair's heart pound within his chest. Jim only used his given name when he had something important to say. Blair didn't speak as he stepped out on to the balcony and sat in the remaining chair. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jim, but he didn't know where to begin, so he didn't say anything.

There was a band playing softly in the courtyard below, but Jim didn't notice it. All of his senses were in tune with Blair. He had known the moment that Blair had awakened, but had made himself sit still. He wanted Blair to come to him, so that he could take the next step. A step that Jim thought just might change their lives forever.

"I saw Incacha again, when I was in the grotto," Jim said quietly.

Blair sat forward, wanting to hear more, but not saying anything.

"I was, well, afraid. I didn't know what was happening, and I couldn't move. I was seeing things and hearing things that...they were horrible things."

"What did Incacha say, Jim?" Blair was using his guide voice which soothed Jim's anxiety enough so that he could explain.

"He asked me what I feared." Jim stopped, his fear at this moment was tantamount to what he had felt at that time.

"Jim, what do you fear?"

Blair saw Jim's shoulders were shaking as he started to speak, the words pouring forth from him in a steady stream.

"I'm afraid that I can't protect the people I love. That everyone will die. That you'll die again, and I won't be able to bring you back this time. That I'm not good enough. That I'm not worthy of you. That I don't deserve to be a Sentinel. That you'll never love me. That you'll leave me. That I'll be alone. That I'll go insane. That I don't know what I feel anymore."

Jim dropped his head, his eyes closing. He felt drained, he had just told Blair everything and nothing. What he said were only some of his fears. Some he couldn't even vocalize because they were too painful.

"Jim," Blair started, his voice calm and low, washing over Jim like a soothing balm, "I'm right here. You are a Sentinel, not a superman. No, you can't protect everyone, and sometimes bad things are going to happen. You just have to try your best, it's the only thing you can do. As for the rest of it..." He stopped and reached out to take one of Jim's hands in his.

"Look at me, Jim." His tone was sure, his voice deep.

Jim raised his eyes.

"I'm here. I'm alive. I trust you with my life, hell, with everything I am. I believe in you. I believe in us. Trust me," Blair said softly.

Jim's eyes never left Blair's. He felt like everything was falling into place, like they had finally overcome all their obstacles.

"I love you, Blair."

Blair's heart almost burst out of his chest.

"I love you, too, Jim."

They stood simultaneously and met in an embrace that rocked them both. Everything was out in the open. They had revealed their feelings and had them returned. They stood there for long minutes, savoring the feel of his lover against him. The band in the courtyard could be heard clearly in their silence.

_They say for everyone,_  
There's that certain one  
Out there, somewhere  
I'd been looking hard,  
Searching every heart  
Getting nowhere  
Didn't know I was making  
My way to you 

_Now I know how the river feels_  
When it reaches the sea  
And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be  
Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels 

_Miles of loneliness,_  
Now make perfect sense  
Here beside you  
Tears like water fall,  
It was worth it all  
Just to find you  
And yours are the last arms  
I'll run to 

_Now I know how the river feels_  
When it reaches the sea  
And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be  
Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels 

By the time the song was over, they were swaying together. Every word that the song said was exactly how they felt. It was like the fates had smiled upon them.

"Jim, take me inside and make love to me."

"Oh God," Jim mumbled. He groaned at the thought and pulled back from Blair's embrace, "There's nothing I would like more, but I want to wait. Is that okay? I just-"

"It's okay, Jim. We can wait." Blair continued with a smile, "I just hope we aren't gonna wait too long."

"Let's wait until we get home, back to the loft."

"You know, you never really asked me to move back in," Blair said in a teasing voice.

"But you know I want you there, right?" Jim replied seriously.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if you'd ask." He had started out teasing, but realized that he really did want Jim to ask him to live with him. He wanted to be reassured that he had a home with Jim.

Jim cupped Blair's face in his hands and softly kissed the tip of his nose, "Blair, will you live with me, and be my lover and my partner and my friend? Will you sleep upstairs with me and make love with me and let me wash your hair and do the thousand other things with me that I've dreamed of?"

Blair didn't respond, but he didn't have to, a beautiful smile was lighting his face up.

"I need more than that, Chief," Jim said with some nervousness. "I need to hear the words."

"Yes, Jim. Yes, to everything. Yes, I will live with you and love you for as long as you want me."

"Then I think you're gonna be around for a while."

"Yeah?" Blair replied, uncertainly.

"Oh yeah."

Jim lowered his head and softly kissed Blair's forehead, his lips resting on the smooth skin.

"Kiss me, Jim. You haven't kissed me yet."

Blair felt Jim's smile before he heard his response.

"I don't know if I can stop at just kissing you." He leaned back to look into Blair's eyes and continued, "I want to taste you and touch you so much, that if I start, I'm not sure I can stop."

"I'll take my chances, Jim. Kiss me, " Blair ordered.

Blair closed his eyes in anticipation, and felt Jim's body leaning towards him, but nothing prepared him for the intensity of their first kiss. Jim's tongue swept in to taste him, bringing with it a surge of desire that caused Blair's knees to nearly buckle, but Jim held him firmly against him. That was when Blair fully felt the impact he had on the older man. He felt Jim's swollen cock pressing against his stomach through the various layers of clothing that separated them, and his responding erection throbbed. He pushed his erection against Jim's hip and felt Jim's hands clench in his hair in response.

Jim pulled away, breathless, leaving an equally breathless, and exceptionally horny, younger man in his arms.

"Oh man," Blair said, shakily.

Jim cleared his throat, "I think we should go to bed, Chief."

"Great idea, Jim," Blair agreed quickly.

"To sleep, Sandburg. To sleep." Jim stroked Blair's cheek, his thumb tracing the swollen lower lip of his lover.

"I don't think that's possible anymore, man," Blair replied. He drew Jim's thumb into his mouth and sucked greedily on it.

"You've gotta stop, baby. You're driving me crazy," he groaned in frustration.

Blair reluctantly released Jim's thumb. "Maybe you need a little crazy, man." Blair smiled brightly, and continued, "Did you just call me 'baby'?"

"Um, yeah. Is that okay?" Jim answered uncertainly.

"Yeah," Blair said softly, and then in a seductive voice, "Now quit teasing, and give your 'baby' what he wants."

"You're insatiable, Chief," Jim laughed.

"Only for you, and you haven't even seen insatiable yet. Wait until I get your cock in my mouth-"

"Sandburg!" Jim growled, a warning. He released Blair from his arms.

"-and I run my tongue around the head," he broke off. "Jim, where you going?"

"To take a cold shower," he called over his shoulder.

"Can I join you?"

His answer was a slammed door. Walking towards the bathroom, he stopped when he heard the lock click into place. He knew he had pushed too hard, but it had felt so good to be able to touch and kiss Jim. Realistically he understood why Jim wanted to wait until they were home to make love, but physically, he wasn't sure he could wait another second. He lay down on the unmade bed and waited for Jim to return.

Several minutes later, Jim emerged looking decidedly calmer. Blair was tempted to tease him again, but he was feeling relaxed and tired, so instead he moved over so Jim could get into bed next to him.

Jim looked at the offered place beside his lover. "To sleep, baby. That's all."

Blair just nodded, and cuddled up to the bigger man. They fell asleep in each others arms. Safe. Loved. Together. Sentinel and Guide, side by side, where they always belonged.

_Holding fast, home at last_  
Knowing the journey's through  
Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels 

The end.


	2. I Know How The River Feels, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair finally consummate their relationship.

Jim walked into the hotel restaurant and immediately spotted Simon and Megan at a corner table. He was a bit disturbed to not see Blair with them since he had left the room before Jim woke. Mentally, he knew there was nothing wrong with his guide, emotionally, but after their confessions the night before, he was a nervous wreck.

"Simon. Megan," Jim said, sitting down. "Either of you see Sandburg this morning?"

"Yeah, Jim. I saw him at the front desk about five minutes ago. Something wrong?" Megan answered.

"No. I just want to make sure he sticks around so we don't have to look for him when it's time to leave." 

"There he is," Simon said, nodding in Blair's direction.

Blair was picking up travel brochures when he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up, and his body flushed in excitement when Jim's blue eyes pierce his. His body responded to the desire he saw in those crystalline depths. A slow smile formed and gradually spread across his face. As an answering smile formed on Jim's face, Blair felt an irresistible pull towards the older man.

Making his way towards his lover, Blair's heart pounding within his chest gave away his eagerness and excitement to see and touch Jim. Blair licked his lips and pushed his hair behind one ear, unconsciously grooming himself for his Sentinel.

Simon and Megan looked at each other when Jim stood up and reached for Blair. They watched silently as Jim enveloped Blair in his arms and kissed his forehead. Simon saw Blair's lips move, but didn't hear what he said. Jim released Blair from his arms, and they both sat down. There were thousands of questions in their two table mates' eyes, but they ignored them; they only had eyes for each other.

"You left early," Jim said softly.

"There were some things I wanted to do before we left, and I didn't know how much time I would have later," Blair supplied, a twinkle in his eyes adding a bit of mystery to his answer.

Jim nodded. "When is our flight back, Simon?"

Looking at his watch, Simon said, "We'll need to catch the shuttle in about half an hour."

"Great!" Blair said between bites of fruit. "I can't wait to get home."

No one noticed the blush that slowly warmed the Sentinel's face.

The flight was uneventful; exhaustion hit all of them, and they slept most of the way home. Jim and Blair rode to the station in Simon's car to retrieve Jim's truck, but didn't say much. Each man was lost in his own thoughts, wondering how the rest of the evening would play out.

"Jim, take the rest of the week off. I'll hold down the fort until then," Simon offered.

"You sure, Captain?" Simon nodded. "If you need me--"

"I know how to reach you," Simon finished. "Take care of him, Sandburg."

"I will, sir," Blair responded. 

The drive back to the loft was quiet. Blair groaned inwardly thinking of all of the stuff that they were going to have to bring back upstairs, but when the door to the loft opened he saw that the furniture had already been replaced.

"When did this happen?" Blair asked in amazement.

"I put most of it back after our last fight. I was gonna come talk to you that morning and ask you to move back in, but Alex called and all hell broke loose." Jim paused before continuing, "I'm so sorry that I let her separate us, come between us. I, I don't know what I would have done without you, Blair.

Jim pulled Blair into a fierce hug, thinking about how close he came to losing the man he loved. Blair returned the hug with just as much emotion. This was what he had wanted from the beginning, to be loved and cared for by this man. His Sentinel.

"You weren't the only one at fault, man," Blair countered. "I didn't tell you about Alex, didn't warn you about her being a Sentinel, and we were almost separated permanently."

Jim pulled back from Blair's embrace to look into his sapphire blue eyes. "I love you, Blair. I can't believe I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm here and I love you, too."

Jim dropped his head to claim Blair as the younger man's eyes closed. He felt Jim kiss his forehead, then brush gentle lips across his eyelids. He rained more kisses across Blair's cheeks, skimming over the pouting lips as he continued his journey. Trailing his tongue along the outside of his lover's ear, Jim gently manipulated the earrings, his teeth grazing the skin.

Blair held his breath as Jim tortured his senses. His whole body quivered in anticipation as Jim made his way back to the waiting lips. Their tongues met in desperation, seeking, tasting, taking what had been denied too long. Blair surrendered his soul, knowing that the ride Jim was about to take them on would be one he didn't want to miss.

Blair's mouth was the hottest thing Jim had ever felt. It ignited something within him that had lain dormant for far too long. He ran his tongue across every inch of the younger man's mouth, the sharp edges of his teeth, the smooth roof of his mouth. He sucked on Blair's tongue, making his lover moan and grip at Jim's shoulders.

They broke apart and gasped for air.

"God, Jim, are you gonna make love to me soon, or am I just gonna spontaneously combust?"

"Wouldn't want that to happen, baby."

Jim swept Blair up into his arms and took the stairs two at a time.

"Wait, man," Blair managed to get out.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked anxiously, setting him back on his feet.

"I just, man," he took a deep breath and finished, "I just wanted this to be special. There are some things I want to do."

"Believe me, baby, we're gonna do a lot of things tonight," Jim's voice deepened as he dipped his head to taste Blair's sweet lips again.

Blair accepted a chaste kiss, and then backed away from his lover. He started backing down the stairs as Jim pursued, unwilling to let his guide out of sight for even a second.

"Where you going, baby?" Jim's voice taunted him.

Blair just kept moving down the stairs, Jim in hot pursuit. He stopped when he was standing next to the kitchen table. Jim kept moving until he was inches away from Blair. Tilting his head to meet Jim's eyes, Blair smiled seductively and begun unbuttoning his shirt, their eyes never breaking contact. He heard the change in Jim's breathing immediately, and his body responded.

Jim watched Blair's eyes darken and his pupils dilate. He could hear Blair's heart pounding and his shallow breathing. If he tried hard enough, he was sure he could hear the blood surging to fill Blair's cock. The image burned itself into his mind, and he felt his pants tighten in response. He reached out for Blair, but the younger man backed away again.

"No," Blair said quietly.

The desire in Jim's eyes threatened to turn to hurt, but Blair's hand grasped Jim's.

"I want to shower--" Blair started.

"Let's go," Jim injected.

"Alone," Blair smiled at Jim's tenacity.

"But think of how much cleaner you'll get if I wash your back."

"Jim, man, you're making this harder than it has to be."

Jim smiled predatorily and trace a finger up Blair's denim covered erection. Blair moaned in response.

"Seems like it's pretty hard already," Jim murmured.

"Jim," Blair exclaimed raggedly, "please."

"What do you want, baby?" Jim whispered.

"I want to make love with you," Blair said shakily. "But first I want to take a shower, and then light a few candles. Can you let me do that? I understood about your need to wait until we were back here to make love. Can you understand that I want to make this night about more than just having sex? This night is about us connecting on all levels, about becoming one. Can you let me do this? For us?"

Jim cupped Blair's face in his hands and softly kissed him. "Anything you want, baby. Anything."

Blair softly kissed Jim, and then disappeared into the bathroom. Jim got himself a beer and sat down to wait. He tried not to listen to Blair in the shower, the way the water sounded as it ran down his body, the way his hands sounded as they slid over his skin. Jim stood up and went to the balcony, hoping the fresh air would divert his attention away from the shower.

Long minutes later, Blair emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was toweling his hair dry when Jim turned around and saw him. The hunger Blair saw in the ice blue of Jim's eyes was enough to make him take a step back. Jim moved with all the grace of his spirit guide as he made his way towards Blair. Stopping a foot away from his lover, Jim slowly scanned every inch of bare skin. Blair felt Jim's gaze, if not his hands, all over his skin. It was a heady feeling.

"You should..." Blair lost his train of thought when Jim licked his lips.

"I will," Jim replied before walking past Blair to the bathroom. He stopped and whispered, "Ten minutes, baby."

Blair shivered, more from the impact of the words, than from the cool air. His knees felt like jelly, but he recovered enough to go back to the bathroom door. He knocked gently. Jim opened the door, and Blair caught sight of his bare chest and the unbuttoned pants. His mouth felt like the Sahara, and Jim just looked at him in amusement. Finally Blair was able to make his brain function again. Handing Jim the towel he had used in his hair, Blair smiled saucily and pulled the towel from around his waist, handed it to his stunned lover, and walked away.

The sight that greeted James Ellison when he came out of the bathroom nearly caused his heart to burst right out of his chest. Blair Sandburg, his lover and guide, was standing in the doorway of the balcony, back to Jim; and he was naked. Jim tried to catch his breath at the beauty of this man, his firm ass, muscular arms, perfect thighs, but the overall effect was intoxicating. The towel dropped from his limp fingers.

Blair looked over his shoulder and smiled. It was all the encouragement Jim needed. He stood behind Blair and took a moment to breathe in the scent of his guide. He smelled shampoo, conditioner, vanilla and the heavy scent of Blair's excitement. It was enough to cause Jim to growl in the back of his throat. Feeling Blair's eyes on him, he moved close enough so that he could feel the heat of the younger man. His hands skimmed over Blair's shoulders, and down his arms, barely touching. Blair leaned his head back until it touched Jim's shoulder, his curls tickling the sensitive flesh. It took a heartbeat for Jim to close the remaining distance between them.

Blair wiggled in Jim's grasp. He could feel Jim's burning cock against his cleft, and it was teasing him beyond all thought. Jim's hands were on his stomach, one slowly massaging its way towards his peaked nipples, and the other testing the depth of his belly button. Closing his eyes, Blair savored the sensations that coursed through him.

Jim was trapped somewhere between heaven and hell, wanting more, needing more, but was unable to either find his voice and ask or maneuver them somewhere horizontal so he could continue their journey himself. But in the end, he didn't do anything, instead he enjoyed the way Blair felt against chest and hands, the way Blair's hair felt against shoulder, the heat of his skin, the silkiness of the hair on his chest. He kissed the tender skin on Blair's neck and let his tongue trace a pattern to his ear. He gently bit into the soft lobe, making Blair moan and squirm in delight, which, in turn, made Jim's cock twitch and ache.

"Oh baby, I want you so bad," Jim growled against his neck.

"Take me upstairs, James."

There were a dozen candles flickering around the bed, their vanilla fragrance enhancing the night. Soft music from the stereo downstairs gently filled their ears. Jim saw condoms and a tube of lubricant on the bedside table; Blair had been busy.

They lay next to each other, breathing the same air, maybe each other's air, their eyes locked; there was no one else, nothing else in the world. Jim rolled Blair onto his back and braced himself above the younger man. He took his time kissing Blair's sensual lips, sucking on them, making Blair moan with delight. Kissing his way down Blair's firm chest, he was amazed at the silkiness of the hair and the hardness of his nipples. Jim teased them mercilessly, pinching them firmly with his fingers and then soothing them with his tongue. Blair arched off the bed when that same tongue dipped into his belly button. He wantonly tried to press his straining erection closer to Jim's body, but the older man refused to let him rise too much.

Blair was lost, drowning in the passion that they had created. His head thrashed from side to side when he was finally surrounded by the heat of Jim's mouth. He muttered a long string of words that made no sense, but got his point across. Jim smiled around the thickness in his mouth, pleased that he could make this walking encyclopedia ramble incoherently. Gently cupping the heavy sack, Jim slowed his movements; he had other plans for them. He slowly worked his way back up the compact body, keeping one hand wrapped around Blair's leaking cock.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?" Blair half moaned.

"Look at me, baby."

Blair opened his brilliant blue eyes.

"I want you to make love to me, Blair," Jim said quietly.

Blair's eyes opened wider.

"Have you ever..." the question died on his lips when Jim shook his head.

"No, I never let anyone. I was," he paused, taking a deep breath, "I was always waiting for you, even when I didn't know it was you I was waiting for."

Jim's eyes were downcast at his confession. It took a lot for him to ask for what he really wanted; and what he wanted was to be owned heart, soul and senses by this man. His Guide. Forever.

"James."

His given name on Blair's lips was tantamount to a caress. It soothed his soul, curled around his heart and filled him with desire. He raised his sky blue eyes.

"Lie back and let me love you," Blair whispered.

The two beautiful men, beautiful individually and united, reversed roles. Jim lay back and let himself appreciate being taken care of, while Blair adjusted to being in control.

Picking up the remote to the stereo, Blair stopped the current CD and started a new one. A special one. Familiar music wafted through the loft and washed over them. Briefly, Jim tried to listen, but it was a losing battle when he felt Blair straddle his hips, and their throbbing erections touched for the first time.

"Oh..." They said in unison.

Blair leaned forward and captured Jim's parted lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue slid into and out of the older man's mouth in a sensuous movement.

_They say for everyone,  
There's that certain one_

Blair shifted, continuing to use his tongue on Jim's neck, making the Sentinel shudder and writhe beneath him. Jim thrust his head back and allowed Blair greater access.

_Out there, somewhere_

Teasing fingers trailed down Jim's muscled flesh and skimmed over the pebbled tips, which pushed insistently against Blair's fingertips.

_I'd been looking hard,  
Searching every heart_

A deep sigh of need burst from Jim's lips as Blair's tongue lapped at his sensitive buds. Jim felt that tongue trailing down his hard belly, and he thrashed his head back and forth, nearly crazy with need.

_Getting nowhere_

Blair wrapped his hand around Jim's engorged flesh and twirled his tongue around the head.

_Didn't know I was making  
My way to you_

Jim's incoherent pleas encouraged Blair more than anything else. He took the hot, swollen flesh into his mouth and sucked voraciously.

_Now I know how the river feels  
When it reaches the sea_

Blair spread his lover's legs, and moved between them. He placed tender kisses where the leg met the groin, the tip of his tongue hot even against Jim's searing skin.

_And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be_

Warming the lube, Blair slid one finger in and was surprised to find the muscles relaxed from desire and trust. A second finger eased in and nudged against Jim's prostate.

_Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through_

Jim's hips arched off the bed as Blair added a third finger. Blair watched Jim fuck himself on those fingers, both of their cocks leaking with need.

_Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels_

The condom slid over Blair's straining erection. He rolled Jim onto his side and curled up behind him. The bigger man shivered with need when he felt Blair's cock rub between his cheeks.

_Miles of loneliness  
Now make perfect sense_

Sucking on Jim's neck, Blair ease the head of his cock inside the man he loved. He paused, feeling Jim's complete surrender, and then guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch, inside.

_Here beside you_

Oh. My. God. It was fireworks and dynamite and C4 all at once.

_Tears like water fall_  
It was worth it all  
Just to find you 

Blair moved experimentally, and was met with the wild thrusts of Jim's hips back against his. A calming whisper soothed Jim into a gentler rhythm. Each thrust was met with an equal one.

_And yours are the last arms  
I'll run to_

Jim groaned in unspeakable longing when Blair seized his throbbing hardness, his strokes matching the thrusting of Jim's hips. Jim's hand reached behind him and grabbed Blair's ass, encouraging him.

_Now I know how the river feels  
When it reaches the sea_

Mentally, Blair wanted to slow down, to prolong the experience, but, physically, his body had other plans. He closed his eyes and let himself feel it all, taking Jim right along with him.

_And finally finds the place  
It was always meant to be_

Their bodies were riding the edge of a massive precipice, spiraling towards oblivion. There was only one question; only one answer.

_Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through_

Jim screamed and came, spilling his semen over Blair's hand. His muscles clenched, driving his lover over the edge.

_Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels_

Biting Jim's neck, Blair exploded within him. His shout of completion was muffled by Jim's broad shoulder.

_Holding fast, home at last  
Knowing the journey's through_

Aftershocks rocked his body as he slid from the warmth of his lover. Blair lay replete beside Jim. Sentinel and Guide.

_Lying here with you  
I know how the river feels_

Complete. United. Whole. Joined. One.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, after all these years, to Diana for sending me the tapes, making me watch and forcing me to read the fanfic. I can NEVER thank you enough for this obsession. :)


End file.
